La pluie de plumes
by Heizez
Summary: De retour pour une huitième année à Poudlard, le deuil de la guerre est difficile à faire. Pourtant le mage noir a disparu, tout comme l'atmosphère chargée de magie noire qui planait sur le monde sorcier. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi même les bonnes choses ont-elles aussi des conséquences, si inattendues?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, je vous offre ma toute première fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise bien sûr. Alors bien entendu rien ne m'appartient, tout le monde s'en doute.

L'histoire se déroule après la guerre finale, et avant l'épilogue, dont je ne tiendrais sûrement pas compte pour la fin de mon histoire.

Histoire ayant pour base un HPDM.

* * *

L'hiver était franchement glacial cette année là. Le soir la neige recouvrait les branches du saule cogneur de Poudlard, restant figée jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'ébroue. Les cours avaient repris pour tous les élèves ayant survécus à la guerre. Les effectifs avaient cependant fortement diminué, la plupart des disparus ayant été raflés. Certains n'étaient juste pas prêt à reprendre le cours de leur vie aussi tôt après avoir tant subi, tant perdu. Les procès des supposés mangemorts étaient eux aussi en cours, ceux ayant réussi à fuir ou à se cacher se font traquer, proies du monde sorcier entier, qui comptait bien leur faire payer pour toutes ces pertes.

Dans les couloirs du château déambulaient trois silhouettes qui semblaient bien se moquer de l'heure tardive. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient que faire du règlement, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir en cette nuit trop calme. Demain serait le premier jour de la reprise des cours, et franchement, ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de bien plus de temps pour faire leur deuil. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts, et bien trop peu de temps pour refermer les blessures. Les trois compagnons se dirigeaient vers la tombe de leur ancien directeur, cette vieille branche qui leur avait parue si increvable avant que sa mort, brutale, ne survienne. Une émotion particulière les tenait lorsque l'image du vieux mage leur revenait à l'esprit. Ils s'assirent au pied de cette tombe triste et froide, et se turent. Le moment ne nécessitait aucune parole, ils se tenaient juste au pied d'un être qui les avaient inspiré tout au long de leur scolarité, un maître à penser, un père qui leur avait appris que l'amitié qui existait entre eux était un don des cieux qu'ils se devaient de chérir. Harry fut celui qui après un moment de recueillement particulièrement long et intense où l'émotion était presque palpable pris le premier la parole.

-C'est la première fois que nous revenons là. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Et pourtant entre le jour de sa mort et aujourd'hui, c'est un monde qui a changé. Il n'aura même pas vu les autres membres de l'Ordre tomber. Il ne nous a pas vu changer, et il ne nous verra pas plus grandir.

Harry afficha un sourire triste, mais il semblait résigné. Il sentait son cœur se serrer au fil de ses pensées. Dumbledore avait été celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la figure paternelle qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et il lui avait été arraché. Tout comme son père. Tout comme Sirius.

-Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, encore plus, murmura Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix. Je sais que c'est difficile Harry. Mais un jour on relèvera la tête, et on pourra de nouveau vivre sans s'asphyxier de peur. Nous sommes ensemble, et l'avenir est devant nous.

Harry hocha la tête, fixant son regard quelque part dans le vide face à lui, pendant que Ron attrapait tendrement la main d'Hermione pour la baiser tendrement. Le regard de la brune se posa sur lui, embué de larmes.

-Nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit Ron, il ne sert plus à rien de rester à nous morfondre ici. Venez.

Puis il se leva, tirant Hermine vers lui. Il lança un regard à Harry, mais celui-ci ne se leva pas, et resta à contempler la tombe.

\- Allez-y. Promis je vous rejoins d'ici peu. J'ai besoin de lui adresser un dernier… adieu.

Ses amis s'en allèrent donc vers leur dortoir, d'un pas lent.

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant du vent sur sa peau. Il avait froid et il grelottait. C'est frissonnant qu'il permit à ses yeux de relâcher les larmes qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Cette nuit là, Harry pleura toutes les larmes que son être était capable de produire, bercé par les flocons blancs portés par le vent et couvé par une lune en croissant. Une fine silhouette passa derrière lui, ce qui le fit se retourner brusquement, personne ne devait le voir dans un tel état. Après tout il était le sauveur du monde sorcier, il ne pouvait pas chouiner comme un gosse. C'est à ce moment tardif de la nuit qu'Harry consentit à enterrer sa peine et à rentrer se reposer dans son dortoir, lançant un dernier regard à la tombe avant de s'éclipser silencieusement, comme si ce moment n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Plaqué au mur, un grand sorcier en pull vert et pantalon noir attendait le départ de Potter. Une fois que celui-ci se fut enfin décidé à quitter la tombe, il soupira et sortit de sa planque de fortune. Au premier pas sur le pas de l'arche, Draco Malefoy hotta sa capuche qui libéra ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'avança alors vers la tombe, et au fur et à mesure de son avancée les coins de sa bouche semblaient s'affaisser. Arrivé à un mètre de la tombe, il posa genou à terre, mis sa main sur son cœur, lèvres pincées il se mit à pleurer en silence. Seules les gouttes tombant de ses joues prouvaient que le jeune homme était en train de verser des larmes. Puis il se redressa, l'air blessé, et déposa un magnifique bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs, symboles d'éternité et de vérité.

-A la vérité je vous ai toujours respecté plus que personne. J'ai toujours espéré que vous me sauveriez de ma triste destinée. Fils de mangemort, ayant comme seul avenir une condition de serviteur pour pire des tyrans. Bien sûr, vous m'avez sauvé, vous saviez que je n'y pouvais rien, l'amour que je porte à ma famille, vous la compreniez. Tout comme mes actions. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, jamais. Reposez en paix, comme ce monde désormais. Merci pour tout.

Puis il ferma les yeux, visage vers le ciel, la lune se reflétait sur sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée, dévoilant des traits fins et une bouche parfaitement dessinée. Draco était d'une beauté froide, l'une de celles qui vous percent le cœur en un regard et que vous ne pouvez oublier. Il en avait fait pleurer des cœurs, il en avait fait jouir des corps.

Puis il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Le temps n'était plus aux regrets. Certes il ne pouvait effacer ses méfaits, et il ne le pourrait jamais, mais il pouvait s'écrire un lendemain bien à lui. Un lendemain sans terreur, un lendemain sans cauchemars et où il aurait une valeur autre que son sang, un lendemain où il serait enfin lui-même.

La matinée vint rapidement. C'était la rentrée scolaire ce matin, et l'école entière était en effervescence. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient depuis l'aube à concocter des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Bien que le nombre d'élèves ait diminué, il fallait bien vivre. Et c'est une rentrée sous le signe du renouveau qui débuta dès le réveil dans la chambre des huitième année Gryffondor. Neville fût le premier debout, et son premier reflexe fût de crier un retentissant

-Poudlard me voilà!

Puis il sauta d'un lit à l'autre, réveillant ses amis de dortoir, et descendit sans attendre en courant dans la salle commune Gryffondor où Hermione et Ginny attendaient les garçons, déjà prêtes à affronter la rentrée.

-Tiens Neville, tu es en forme ce matin! C'est le cours de potion de ce matin qui te met dans cet état? Taquina Ginny.

-Même un cours de potion ne saurait m'enlever ma bonne humeur! Cette année sera terrible! Plus de menace! Plus de tyran! Poudlard cette année redevient ce qu'elle était! S'exclama Neville en s'extasiant en en effectuant des pirouettes ridicules. Et puis cette année vous êtes là, ainsi que tous les élèves ayant survécus. Et ça fait du bien, dit-il en regardant Herminone dans les yeux, puis en regardant brièvement Harry et Ron qui descendaient les escaliers.

Luna les rejoignit et les serra tous tour à tour dans leur bras, avant d'afficher un grand sourire et de partir avec eux vers la grande salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année.

Mc Gonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, la femme stricte et pourtant tendre se tenait aujourd'hui sur l'ancien trône de Dumbledore. Ce spectacle forma une boule dans la gorge d'Harry au souvenir de son ancien directeur. Mais lorsque le regard de Minerva croisa le sien et qu'elle lui accorda un salut ponctué d'un petit sourire, la boule disparut aussitôt. La nouvelle directrice était plus que compétente, et elle avait été depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait une femme d'honneur qui savait se faire respecter et aimer de tous ses élèves, y compris des Serpentard. Le regard d'Harry dériva vers la table desdits Serpentard, de toutes les maisons, celle de Serpentard était celle qui avait le plus souffert de la guerre. Il croisa un regard d'un argent liquide, et frissonna. Lorsque son regard revint vers le propriétaire de ces pupilles, Harry contempla un court instant Draco Malefoy petit déjeunant et discutant vivement avec Blaise Zabini, mais qui ne lui portait aucune attention. Avait-il rêvé ce regard? Sûrement. De toutes façons dès qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi de toujours, Harry voyait toujours ses pensées se brouiller. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas lancé un vilain sortilège.

-Harry assied toi, l'invectiva Ron, tout le monde te regarde.

Alors Harry s'empressa de s'asseoir entre Luna et Seamus et commença à manger les nombreux plats qui paraissaient plus succulents les uns que les autres. Le petit-déjeuner passa rapidement, et dans une bonne humeur qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connue, ou alors il y a si longtemps. Son cœur semblait s'apaiser de seconde en seconde en restant auprès de ses amis, si c'était ça sa vie désormais, alors peut être pourrait-il vivre vraiment.

Un glas résonna brusquement, « ding ding », Mc Gonagall demandait le silence en frappant de sa cuillère son verre en cristal. Tous les élèves se turent et écoutèrent le discours de leur nouvelle directrice.

-Chers élèves, bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre est finie, des temps calmes s'annoncent désormais. Certains de vos amis sont morts dans cette guerre, mais il va nous falloir à tous se serrer les coudes et surmonter tout cela. Nous en sommes capables. La coupe des quatre maisons est maintenue cette année bien entendu, alors je compte sur chacun de vous pour faire de son mieux. Cette année bien plus de nouveaux élèves vont arriver à Poudlard, puisque ces dernières années certains n'ont pas osé venir. Je vous prie de vouloir bien les accueillir.

Alors les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, l'air de ne pas en croire leurs yeux, et le choixpeau les distribua dans chaque maison.

Les cours commencèrent à dix heures tapante avec le cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue n'étant plus, Slughorn conserva le poste. L'homme n'avait pas changé, bien que son regard se voila lorsqu'il fit une brève allusion à son feu ami Dumbledore. Il rappela qu'il était crucial d'avoir de bonnes notes afin de s'assurer un avenir, et tout le tintouin qui allait avec ses idées de grandeur. Harry sourit, voilant de sa main sa bouche, rien ne changeait vraiment, le professeur Slughorn en était la preuve vivante.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un philtre de confusion. Page cent vingt de votre manuel. Qui peut me dire quel est ce philtre, ses effets, et ses ingrédients? Oui miss Granger?

\- Le philtre de confusion, ou philtre d'embrouille permet de rendre toute personne qui la boit confuse, et la mène à adopter un comportement impétueux et téméraire.

-Très bien miss Granger, je vois que votre talent ne se dilue pas avec le temps, ricana le professeur. A vos chaudrons, deux par deux, et je veux des groupes mixtes, mélangez vous donc entre maisons. Aller.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous ne sachant que faire. Ce fût Hermione qui la première s'avança vers Pansy Parkinson, et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur chaudron commun. Tout le monde en fit de même, ne laissant que Ron, Harry, Draco et Blaise sans partenaires. Un moment de gêne s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Blaise se saisisse du bras du roux et le traine à sa suite.  
-Bon on va pas coucher là, s'agaça le métis. C'est pas tout ça mais on a une potion à préparer.

Ron, bouche bée, acquiesça et le suivi, accordant néanmoins un regard à son meilleur ami. En effet Harry n'était pas ravi d'être avec Malefoy. Tout le monde mais pas lui! Le blond avait un don pour embrouiller ses pensées. Draco semblait ne pas en penser moins puisqu'il serra fortement les points à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il avait la tête baissée, ce qui empêcha à Harry de voir les yeux du blond. Mais lorsque celui-ci la releva il perdit pied un instant dans ces yeux gris argent. L'argent de ses yeux semblait en fusion, mais son regard ne semblait pas haineux, si Harry n'avait pas connu Malefoy depuis ses onze ans, il aurait juré que le blond semblait hésitant, comme déstabilisé. Ce doute ne dura qu'un instant puisque Malefoy lui tendit la main de manière rigide.  
-Potter, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, tachons d'être au moins cordial.

Harry se souvint brusquement de sa première année, et de cette même main tendue. Certes la main restait la même, mais Harry sentait que la situation avait changée, Malefoy n'était plus le petit péteux qui semblait lui accorder une faveur en lui tendant hautainement sa main blanche, aujourd'hui ils étaient au même niveau, il le voyait dans les yeux, dans la posture, dans tout l'être qui se tenait face à lui.  
Tremblant d'anticipation, Harry leva doucement la main, et serra celle encore tendue de son ennemi juré en la fixant intensément, ne semblant pas y croire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que Malefoy avait les mains vraiment très douces. Réflexion qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre de son esprit.

Et la préparation de la potion débuta. Harry et Draco s'entendirent étonnamment bien. Ils rirent même conjointement lorsque leur voisin, Ron, fit sauter dans son chaudron un cranson avant de l'avoir écrasé, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Blaise.

Ils réussirent ensemble à réaliser une potion d'une bonne qualité, ce qui leur valu une petite appréciation du professeur Slughorn.

Lorsque la fin du cours retenti, les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs postes et d'emballer leurs affaires pour aller manger.  
A table, lors du déjeuner, copieux lui aussi, les Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de discuter de leur collaboration avec les Serpentard en potion.  
-Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi ça à été un véritable enfer, déclara Ron en s'avachissant sur la table. Blaise est un véritable chieur: « Ron fait ci! Ron fait ça! Mais pas comme ça! » Comme si je ne savais rien faire!

Ses amis se mirent tous à rire, et Ron s'irrita, de quel droit ses propres amis se moquaient-ils de lui? Il ronchonna alors seul dans son coin, pendant que les autres continuaient sur le sujet.  
-Moi ça s'est bien passé avec Pansy, dit Hermione. On s'est véritablement bien entendues. Et je pense que nous pourrions mieux nous entendre entre maisons si certains faisaient plus d'efforts. Elle darda Ron d'un air mécontant, qui se contenta de grogner. Harry qui jusque là ne disait rien hocha la tête, ce qui surprit Hermione.

-Et toi Harry? Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy?

-Plutôt bien. Disons que l'on a réussi à coopérer sans s'insulter.

Hermione sourit et la journée continua sur le même train. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les liens entre les maisons se raffermirent quelque peu. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus denses et la question de l'orientation revenait de plus en plus, Mc Gonagall leur répétait sans cesse de ne pas négliger leurs notes. Harry avait décidé de devenir auror. Et il avait de bonnes chances d'y parvenir si il s'appuyait sur les dires de ses professeurs. Il parvenait désormais à jeter des multitudes de sortilèges plus complexes les uns que les autres.

La vie coulait lentement tel un long fleuve tranquille, tout semblait enfin serein et immuable. Les blessures de la guerre se refermaient, la paix revenait. Harry avait commencé à former de nouvelles amitiés, il s'entendait étonnement bien avec certains Serpentard comme Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott, au grand damne de Ron qui s'en accommodait malgré tout. Ils sortaient souvent tous ensembles, entre maisons, ou se retrouvaient à la salle sur demande. Dumbledore avait atteint un de ces objectif: réunir les élèves de toutes les maisons. Dommage qu'il ai fallut pour cela une guerre destructrice.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers amis, je suis profondément désolée pour cette absence, surtout après avoir posté le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic. Donc voilà enfin le second chapitre, et j'espère bien déposer le prochain bien plus vite. J'ai beaucoup moins de boulot en ce moment, donc plus de temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

La pluie de plumes chapitre 2

Harry et Ron déambulaient sans but dans les couloirs de l'école par un doux samedi matin, attendant qu'Hermione en ai fini avec la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir enfin aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. L'heure avançant, les deux amis durent se décider à aller la chercher, sinon ils étaient bons pour manger froid, ce qui ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde. C'est donc avec la ferme intention de ramener Hermione par la peau de ses petites fesses qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque en ce samedi matin, chose qu'ils évitaient de faire de manière générale. Surtout Ron, qui détestait ce lieu plus que n'importe lequel dans cette école. Etudier ? Beurk ! Pour quoi faire ? Après l'aide qu'il avait apporté au sauveur lors de cette guerre, son CV était décidemment assez fourni pour être engagé en tant qu'auror dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Ils cherchèrent Hermione, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent la chevelure volumineuse de cette dernière, ils se stoppèrent net. Hermione était assise à coté d'un grand blond à l'air aristo. Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux en observant leur amie et Malefoy qui riaient ensemble. Ils semblaient étonnement complices.

Ron lança un regard foudroyant à la scène qui se jouait devant eux lorsqu'il vit Hermione glousser à une remarque du blond et qu'elle lui tapota l'épaule. Depuis quand son amie aimait-elle le sarcasme du Serpentard ? Elle avait toujours haït le pseudo humour de Malefoy.

Ron sortit de son mutisme et se racla la gorge derrière eux, ce qui eu pour effet de voir tout le monde se tourner vers lui. Hermione sembla surprise de les voir. Il lui lança alors un retentissant :

-Malefoy, salua t'il le blond, agrémentant son salut d'un signe de tête dans la direction du blond, accompagné par Harry. Hermione, je vois que tu t'amuse bien, mais on aimerait bien aller manger tu vois.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air vaguement mécontent. Hermione, sans un mot, rangea rapidement ses affaires se leva en lançant un petit sourire à Draco avant de détaler avec ses deux compères direction la grande salle.

Draco lui, se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentard, monta les escaliers menant à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise et entra sans toquer. Le métis était encore au lit, torse nu et un filet de bave dégoulinant sur sa joue et son cou. Malefoy soupira à cette vision. Certes son ami n'était pas du matin, mais quand même, il était bientôt treize heures, et être obligé d'aller jusqu'à leur chambre avant d'aller manger juste pour le réveiller était une vraie perte de temps et d'énergie selon lui. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec de baguette, et d'un second coup découvrit son ami de sa couverture. Blaise sursauta violemment en se redressant, ce qui le réveilla pour de bon.  
-Hein ? Quelle heure il est ? Bagaya-t'il l'air perdu à la fois dans l'espace et le temps. Draco ! C'est toi ! Pourquoi n'est tu jamais doux avec moi ?

-Arrête de te plaindre ou la prochaine fois je te réveille avec un seau d'eau glacé, comme les moldus aiment le faire, dis Draco d'un ton sec. Et bouge ton cul de là, habille toi vite j'ai faim.

Blaise sauta sur ses pieds, tira la langue puérilement à son ami, ce qui lui valu un nouveau soupir de la part de Draco et courra vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard il en sortit pimpant et les deux garçons se hâtèrent d'aller manger.

L'après midi, était prévu un match de quidditch amical intermaisons. Le principe étant de faire des équipes mixtes avec ceux qui souhaitaient jouer, qu'ils fassent déjà partis d'une équipe de l'école ou non, peu importait, le but étant de s'amuser.

C'est pourquoi le trio légendaire, accompagné de Ginny Weasley, se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch de l'école, chacun accompagné de son balai. Bien entendu Ron avait le plus pourri, Hermione lui préta donc le sien puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas jouer, mais juste regarder. Ron fut touché par ce geste et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la brunette avant de s'avancer vers les autres joueurs qui patientaient au centre du terrain pour que les équipes soient faites. Hermione rejoignit les gradins accompagnée d'une Luna souriante. Neville avait décidé de jouer et elle était venue pour l'encourager, elle s'était maquillée d'une très jolie façon, mais avait écrit en gros « Neville » sur son front en rouge. Hermione et elles discutèrent le temps que le match commence.  
Les futurs joueurs commençaient à perdre patience.  
-Bien est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda Seamus.

Tous se regardèrent entre eux puis acquiescèrent. Avant que Ginny ne s'exclame :

-Non attendez, il y en a trois autres qui arrivent avec leurs balais.

En effet Blaise, Pansy et Draco arrivaient. Une fois qu'ils rejoignirent le milieu du terrain Harry lança aux nouveaux arrivants, dardant Malefoy :

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est enfin là on va pouvoir enfin passer aux réjouissances.

Cette réflexion lui valu un regard noir de la part de Draco, qu'il soutint de toutes ses forces. Mais le regard argent liquide était trop puissant pour être soutenu. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à battre Malefoy à ce petit jeu. Il le faisait se sentir trop étrange. Alors il préféra détourner le regard, rosissant stupidement en pensant à sa faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu vaincre le plus puissant des mages noirs s'il ne parvenait même pas à soutenir le regard d'un blond frêle. Puis il se dit que Malefoy n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un de frêle. Il était certes longiligne, mais il avait des muscles. Pas autant que lui, mais tout de même bien présents.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas que les chefs d'équipe, Pansy et Ron, avaient été choisis et commençaient déjà à sélectionner les poursuiveurs. Il détourna donc ses pensées troubles de Malefoy et se concentra sur ce qui se passait. Puis les chefs sélectionnèrent les batteurs. Pansy et Ron ayant le rôle de gardien, il ne restait plus que deux places d'attrapeurs à donner. Cependant lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient encore trois. En effet, Neville, Malefoy et lui-même n'avaient toujours pas été choisis.

-Je prends Draco, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, et adressant un clin d'œil à son ami blond qui alla la rejoindre d'un pas lent pour lui taper dans la main.

Neville et lui sa jaugèrent brièvement du regard avant de reporter leurs regards vers le roux. D'un air contrit, Neville s'approcha de la boite ou étaient les balles et se saisit du siflet.

-Bon, pour cette fois je veux bien être l'arbitre. Mais faites-moi le plaisir de gagner.  
Ron et Harry lui sourirent, reconnaissant, avant d'hocher la tête et d'enfourcher leurs balais.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, et au moment ou Neville siffla pour annoncer le début du match, son regard s'accrocha à celui de son adversaire attrapeur. Malefoy le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faillir, semblant le défier du regard. Tout son être vibra sous ce regard puissant, et un frisson puissant le traversa. Harry semblait décontenancé, se disait Hermione depuis les gradins. Elle sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où il arriverait quelque chose au brun, elle pourrait peut être prévenir d'une chute douloureuse.

Le blond détourna le regard en premier, pour une fois, et Harry soupira de soulagement, avant de s'apercevoir que le blond avait pris un départ rapide et fonçait vers le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain. Harry le pris en chasse et le rattrapa, les deux attrapeurs se trouvant alors au coude à coude. Ils poursuivirent la balle d'or, chacun refusant de perdre un millimètre sur son adversaire, prenant des virages aux courbes interdites, virevoltant dans les airs. Ils se lançaient des regards de pur défi. Et c'est après l'un de ces regards intenses qu'ils remarquèrent en même temps que le vif d'or avait brusquement disparu. Ils ralentirent, toujours côte à côte.

Le temps défila, les deux équipes semblaient s'acharner à rester depuis un moment à égalité. La fatigue se faisant sentir, la fin du match devenait enviée par tous. Dans les gradins, Hermione et Luna commençaient à trouver le temps long.

Draco et Harry se lancèrent un regard, et se comprirent mutuellement : le défi de trouver le vif d'or en premier. Alors ils s'élancèrent, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux, tout en gardant un œil sur chacun au cas où l'autre trouverait la boule d'or en premier.  
Et ce fut Harry cette fois qui la vit en premier. La course au vif d'or repris de plus belle et tous les joueurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de jouer afin de regarder les attrapeurs se faire la guerre.

Draco surprit tout le monde puisqu'il parvenait largement à tenir la mesure imposée par Harry, qui rappelons le, était l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de son temps. Même Harry dut se faire une réflexion sur l'habilité de son rival, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy gère autant les figures que le vif d'or leur imposait. Cependant, un virage particulièrement serré lui remit les idées en place et il se focalisa sur le vif d'or.

Celui-ci pris encore plus de vitesse, et se mit à raser le terrain, passant entre Seamus et Dean, Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas passer à deux entre les deux joueurs. Harry accéléra à deux, et Draco fut obligé de faire un piquet vers le haut et perdit donc la course au vif d'or. Harry attrapa le vif d'or d'un coup sec et le porta directement en l'air, le point levé en signe de victoire. Ron sauta de joie, et tapa dans la main de Blaise qui se trouvait là, et qui souriait lui aussi puisqu'étant dans la même équipe que le roux.

Tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain, suant et passablement épuisés.

La semaine repris dans la bonne humeur générale. Les cours semblaient passer plus vite, et les élèves de toutes les maisons semblaient avoir commencé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Subsistaient les vieilles querelles et les pics entre maisons rivales, mais on ne sentait plus cette animosité qui les rongeait auparavant.

Harry était même un peu perdu dans cette nouvelle atmosphère. Il avait été profondément choqué lorsque Blaise Zabini, Serpentard par excellence, s'était penché devant lui pour ramasser le parchemin qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir laissé tombé. Il lui avait même rendu avec un sourire extra white et un petit pic amical « ah vous les Gryffondor, incapables de faire quelque chose correctement. Heureusement que les Serpentard sont là pour remonter le niveau ! » Le tout d'un air amusé, et non supérieur, comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques années. Oui les choses avaient décidemment changées après la guerre.

Ron avait été tout aussi choqué que lui, et avait réagit étrangement au sourire du Serpentard. Il s'était figé brusquement, bien plus que lui-même l'avait fait. Et même après le départ de ce dernier il n'avait pas semblé revenir à la réalité avant un moment. Ce n'est qu'à la pause du midi ce lundi là qu'il atterrit. La nourriture avalée en vitesse, les trois comparses se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours de potion.

Encore une fois les duos furent mixtes, et Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy. Ils se saluèrent autour du chaudron déjà sur le feu, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry ne put détourner les yeux, leur regard s'accrocha pour ne plus se lâcher. Il était hypnotisé par les différentes ombres et lumières qu'il voyait dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il pensa un instant que son regard était incandescent, il flamboyait comme un feu, un feu qui serait alimenté de sagesse et d'ambition, et voilé d'une ombre dont il ne parvenait à déterminer l'origine. En se reculant brutalement il vit cette ombre voiler encore plus le regard de son acolyte avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard vers leur liste d'ingrédients.

-Tu t'occupe de découper l'armoise en petits cubes, pendant ce temps là je vais extraire le venin de ce dard de Billywig , intervint brusquement Malefoy en tendant à Harry l'armoise.

Ce dernier revint sur terre et cessa de fixer son associé, il tendit les mains vers ce que lui tendait Malefoy. Sans faire attention, leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher pendant que ses mains glissaient avec une lenteur presque voulue sur la peau douce et laiteuse du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce contact entre leurs peaux, elles allaient si bien ensemble, l'une bronzée, l'autre d'une paleur immaculée. Elles avaient toutes les deux ces cicatrices, restes de la guerre qu'ils s'étaient mené.

Draco fut surpris par ce contact. Enfin par pas le contact en lui-même, mais par sa durée, et par l'expression de Potter. Il semblait carrément planer, comme submergé par leurs peaux qui se frôlaient. Draco retira doucement sa main, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer le Gryffondor. Puis il se remit à la tache sans faire aucun commentaire, il analyserait tout cela après. Tout de même ses mains tremblaient un peu, et il serra plus fermement le pressoir qu'il tenait. Ne rien montrer, c'était comme cela qu'il avait été élevé, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, c'est ne partager aucun sentiment.

Harry releva les yeux vers le blond qui semblait se crisper sur son outil. Un instant il eu peur d'avoir dégouté son compagnon de pension, mais bien vite il se mit à découper les ingrédients et le Serpentard se remit à agir parfaitement normalement. La fin du cours arriva sans aucune altercation, ou aucun moment de gêne entre les deux rivaux, et Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron.

Ce soir là Draco partit se coucher dans son lit un lit à baldaquin sculpté dans un acier argent et aux draps de soie verte : un lit de parfait Serpentard élevé dans le luxe. Blaise à l'autre bout de l'immense chambre possédait un lit en tout point semblable. Leur chambre était découpée en deux grosses bulles interconnectées, chacun ayant son intimité tout en partageant un espace commun. Leurs deux espaces étaient séparés d'un rideau de satin vert qui était généralement grand ouvert, sauf lors des rares disputes entre les deux résidents, aussi meilleurs amis. Draco et Blaise étaient les deux préfets Serpentard, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient eu droit à cette splendide chambre pour eux seuls au pied de la tour Serpentard.

Le blond s'élança dans son lit, s'effondrant sur son oreiller moelleux. Il retira son haut, son t-shirt, et son pantalon, avant de sortir son bas de pyjama de sous son oreiller et de l'enfiler tel une limace se faufilant dans une feuille de salade.

Blaise, depuis son bureau, remarqua le manège auquel s'adonnait son blond de meilleur ami. Un instant étonné, il s'en amusa rapidement. Etant de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Blaise sauta sur le lit du blond avant de venir coller son front sur son épaule. Oui, les Serpentard étaient très tactiles et sensibles, mais c'était uniquement entre eux, et uniquement entre Serpentard de confiance. Et ça, c'était un secret bien gardé.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Vous qui venez par curiosité voir cette fic, qui est ma toute première, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça m'aiderait énormément.

Drarry pour sur.

Bonne lecture mes chéris

La pluie de plumes : Chapitre 3

Harry rentrait lui aussi au dortoir commun des Gryffondor passablement troublé. C'était quoi cet effleurement ? C'était quoi ces mains tremblantes ? Et ce regard fuyant ? Harry souffla, comme désespéré, avant de franchir le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait leur dortoir. Il monta directement se coucher, clamant haut et fort que cette journée l'avait épuisé. Tout le monde lui lança un joyeux « Bonne nuit Harry », bien que certaines filles le lui disent d'une voix mielleuse en le regardant sous leurs cils. Harry avait l'habitude de ces filles, qui depuis la guerre s'était faites de plus en plus nombreuses. Il avait sans arrêt l'impression d'être épié. C'était pour lui quelque chose d'absolument désagréable, il n'avait aucune sphère privé. Et dans ces moments là il regrettait de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet à la place de Neville. En effet les préfets Gryffondor étaient Hermione et Neville. Et lui le héros de la guerre ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité pour cette dernière année d'école. Le monde du travail et ses responsabilités arriveraient bien assez vite à son goût, et Neville méritait vraiment ce titre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se rinça le visage à l'eau froide, fit un brin de toilette et enfila son bas de jogging gris qui lui tombait sur les hanches et lui faisait aussi office de pyjama. Une fois préparé pour la nuit, il se faufila entre ses draps propres et soupira.

Il avait eu une journée vraiment étrange. D'abord cette atmosphère depuis le match de quidditch, puis ce malencontreux accident en potion avec Malefoy… Il y avait de quoi. Mais rien dans ces événements n'avait véritablement embêté Harry. Il avait aimé la joie et l'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait aimé ce frottement et l'accélération de son pouls lorsqu'il avait par accident effleuré son ennemi de toujours. Ca avait été si grisant.

Oui, le grand Harry Potter était gay. Il aimait les mecs. Si jusqu'ici il n'était sorti avec personne officiellement, c'est qu'Harry Potter était aussi fleur bleu. Il attendait l'amour, le vrai, et non pas une relation passagère sans sentiments.

Il y avait un avantage à être homosexuel dans le monde sorcier, c'était qu'ici cela ne posait aucun problème. Les coutumes et habitudes sorciers étaient bien différentes de ce qu'il avait connu en vivant chez sa tante moldue. Et l'orientation sexuelle en faisait partie. Il faut aussi dire que dans le monde sorcier deux hommes, ou deux femmes peuvent concevoir. Une potion le leur permettait, les effets secondaires étaient une exacerbation des effets de la maternité, ainsi les envies se faisaient plus fortes, comme les nausées, et l'enfant était porté par l'un des deux parents selon leur choix.

Cela mis un sourire sur les lèvres du héros national. Il pourrait avoir une famille, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, c'était surement le plus beau cadeau que la magie lui avait fait, parce que franchement il aurait préféré échapper à cette foutue guerre.

Il regarda fixement sa main, celle avec laquelle il avait effleuré le Serpentard blond. Oui décidemment, ce geste avait été incontrôlable. Il avait eu cette pulsion, celle d'effleurer cette peau qui au premier contact l'avait électrisé. Draco Malefoy, ce type, quelque soit la situation, ne l'avait au dieu jamais laissé insensible. Il s'avouait désormais qu'il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour le blond. C'est en l'observant en cinquième année qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était probable qu'il soit, en quelque sorte, un peu gay sur les bords.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'embrasser, et la nuit fut vraiment paisible cette nuit là pour Harry. Ce climat de paix allait décidément l'aider à récupérer de cette guerre. Il s'étira comme un chat, il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever. Il était bien en avance sur ses compagnons de dortoir. Ce constat, accompagné du trop plein d'énergie qu'il sentait affluer dans tout son corps, lui dessina un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, décidemment la vie pouvait être douce.

Décidant de se lever pour profiter de cette calme matinée, le brun étira chaque fibre de son être comme le ferait un chat, puis se gratta le torse en baillant ainsi il semblait véritablement félin. Sautant brusquement du lit, il alla directement sous les douches, l'eau fraiche coulant sur sa peau le rendit encore plus alerte, ses sens exacerbés. Puis il s'habilla d'affaires propres, pour enfin sortir sans un bruit du dortoir. Une fois dehors il remarqua qu'il était encore plus tôt que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon.

Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à vagabonder sans but dans l'enceinte de l'école. A travers les très nombreux couloirs, il réfléchissait aux choses simples de la vie qu'allait-il bien pouvoir manger en premier, le gâteau au chocolat extra fondant, ou plutôt les crêpes au sucre et au miel ? Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Soudain il se stoppa net. Il arrivait dans une coure qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était magnifique, arborée avec une gigantesque fontaine à l'eau claire et limpide. Cet espace respirait la paix comme aucun autre, les fleurs qui tapissaient toute la coure parfumaient l'air d'un parfum suave et léger. Harry décida de parcourir la coure afin de trouver le meilleur endroit pour se poser et profiter du soleil qui commençait à poindre.

C'est en passant derrière un buisson aux fleurs rouge cerise qu'il eu un véritable choc. Là, au milieu de cet écrin de verdure et de paix, il y avait Draco Malefoy, tout de blanc vêtu et les pieds nus. Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer Harry puisqu'il continua les exercices de relaxation qu'il faisait. Le blond était assis au sol, jambes croisées, bras ballant sur ses jambes, ses doigts effleurant gracilement l'herbe autour de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le soleil, qui de ses faibles rayons, semblait lécher chaque ligne du doux visage du jeune homme. L'instant dégageait tellement de sérénité qu'Harry ne fut même pas choqué de découvrir son ennemi dans une telle position.

Le brun s'assit précautionneusement dans l'herbe à quelques petits mètres du blond et croisa les jambes sans un bruit. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer puisque il ne regarda pas, ne lui parla pas, et ne s'en alla pas. Et rien que pour cette raison un mince sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le blond poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir avec une lenteur indécente les yeux. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, argent dans émeraude, et Harry fut submergé. Draco inspira, sans un mot, puis en expirant doucement il s'étira de tout son long dans l'herbe. Harry resta coi, pas une remarque sarcastique ne franchit les lèvres du blond alors qu'il était sûr que celui-ci avait dut remarquer son regard béat.

Le regard du Serpentard le darda brusquement. Harry sursauta, ne sachant comment réagir. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il dise quelque chose à propos de sa présence ici ? Devait-il lui dire bonjour ? Ou bien peut-être détaler sans un mot, pour ne pas gâcher l'instant ? Malefoy sembla percevoir son trouble puisqu'un sourire goguenard orna ses lèvres. Alors qu'Harry se levait, tentant de ne pas sembler trop raide, et de ne surtout pas rougir, la voix de Malefoy s'éleva comme un carillon dans l'air :

-Bonjour Potter, je ne te savais pas si matinal.

Le sourire ne bougea pas de sa place. Harry, ne voulant pas paraitre encore plus mal poli se fit un devoir de répondre à son rival. Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le blond commençait à enlever son haut de lin blanc, pour laisser son torse finement musclé à sa vue. Mon dieu quel corps de dieu. De fines cicatrices parsemaient le torse du blond, elles semblaient briller, tout en lui conférant un petit air dangereux. Le sourire de Malefoy s'étira d'avantage sur ses lèvres, devenant un brin taquin… Taquin ? Harry se gifla intérieurement pour cette divagation. Un Malefoy était un être sarcastique peut être, mais au grand jamais taquin. Taquiner supposait une trop grande proximité qu'ils ne partageaient pas en tant que rivaux de toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Reprenant ses esprits Harry répondit au salut par un petit salut. Malefoy regarda un instant le ciel, l'expression de pure sérénité réapparut sur son visage.

-Euh… Hum… Tu viens souvent ici ? Bégaya Harry.

Harry se morigéna un instant, il ressemblait en cet instant à une pauvre midinette.

-Oui, je viens ici chaque matin pour me détendre. Tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait t'aider toi aussi, dit calmement le blond, le dardant de son regard impénétrable, cela pourrait t'aider à passer outre certaines choses. Comme les souvenirs de la guerre tu sais.

Harry resta un instant choqué. Le blond avait véritablement changé du tout au tout durant cette guerre. Un tel retournement n'avait rien de naturel. Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour qu'un tel changement s'opère.

-C'est une invitation Malefoy ? Demanda Harry, taquin lui aussi.

Le blond sembla une seconde déstabilisé avant de sourire et de s'approcher vivement du brun. Arrivé à ses cotés il lui tendit le haut qu'il venait de retirer. Harry s'en saisit, confus.

-Si tu le prends comme tel, je veux bien être ton professeur Potter.

Puis il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retirer, retournant surement se préparer dans son dortoir.

Harry palpa un instant le tissu blanc dans ses mains, c'était bel et bien du lin. Une douce odeur de pomme vint lui taquiner les narines, une odeur pourtant différente de celle qui se dégageait du jardin. Il approcha doucement son nez du tissu qu'il tenait. Oui, l'odeur venait bien de là. Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, laissant l'odeur accaparer ses sens. Que Malefoy sentait bon. Il avait cette odeur masculine, mais pas animale, elle restait comme lui, puissant mais raffiné. Harry aima cette odeur tout de suite. Hors de question de laver ce haut. Peut-être même venait-il de se trouver un nouveau doudou pour dormir le soir.

Au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondor étaient presque tous attablés à leur table lorsqu'Harry les rejoint. Il risqua un regard à la table des Serpentard, mais ne remarqua aucune tête blonde. Non il ne cherchait pas Malefoy. Enfin peut être. Bref.

Il commença alors à manger, selon le menu qu'il s'était prévu en se baladant dans les couloirs plus tôt ce matin là.

-Bah Rwarry twétais wou che matwin. Chté pwa vu dwand ton chlit, lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de céréales et de lait.

-Je me suis levé plus tôt alors je me suis levé et je me suis baladé. Mais où est Mione ?

-J'en sais rien, je pensais qu'elle t'avait peut être obligé à aller à la bibliothèque. Mec tu comprends bien que je ne me suis pas risqué à aller vérifier, elle aurait pu me torturer.

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu. Mais d'un coup, Neville qui mangeait goulument à leur cotés se stoppa net, laissant retomber un morceau de gâteau dans son assiette.

Là, à l'entrée de la grande salle, Hermione et Malefoy se tenaient côte à côte, parlant d'une manière tout à fait cordiale, presque amicale. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en grand, tellement grand qu'une mouche aurait pu y entrer sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une certaine colère monter en lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était heureux du rapprochement des deux maisons, alors en quoi cette scène aurait-elle pu lui inspirer de la colère ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'adresser un regard courroucé au blond. Ce dernier se stoppa un instant l'air surpris avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à sa table et de s'asseoir à coté de Blaize Zabini.

Hermione s'assit entre Ron et lui, souriante, semblant s'accomoder parfaitement du regard glacé de Ron.

-Tu faisais quoi avec le prince Serpentard là ? Demanda le roux, lançant un nouveau regard peu amène à son amie.

-_Draco_ et moi, nous discutions de la réunion des préfets qui aura lieu ce soir, répondit-elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue. On a décidé qu'il faudrait créer des événements pour les dernières années, afin de réunir les élèves de toutes les maisons après la guerre. MacGonagall nous soutien dans cette entreprise. Vous devriez tous vous en réjouir et arrêter avec cette rivalité puérile. Surtout toi, Harry, ajouta t'elle en faisant peser son regard sur lui, tu es le héros, tu dois encore montrer l'exemple.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il ne voulait pas être un exemple. Il voulait juste profiter de sa dernière année.

Il sentit un regard peser sur lui, il se retourna brusquement pour trouver un Serpentard blond qui le dévorait des yeux. Harry se sentit complètement déstabiliser. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il prit une décision. Il montrerait l'exemple, et pour cela il deviendrait ami avec Draco Malefoy.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue période de latence entre ces deux chapitres, mais je suis une bleue, et à vrai dire je poste au fil du temps, sans prévoir quoi écrire (oui, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer prochainement), cette histoire est un freestyle complet. Mais j'aime l'idée qu'elle conserve, au moins un temps cette sérénité. C'est ma toute première fic, alors si vous pouviez me motiver, ou juste me faire des critiques constructives, ça m'aiderait peut-être à me motiver à écrire.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

La pluie de plumes : chapitre 4

Ce matin là, Harry se leva en grande forme. Les cours commençaient plus tard ce jour là pour lui, comme pour Ron, puisqu'il avait choisi de ne plus suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie. C'est pourquoi Ron ronflait toujours au fond de son lit. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à faire une grasse matinée. En fait, il n'avait pas sommeil ces derniers temps, il avait pourtant cette impression tenace, comme si de l'énergie pure coulait dans ses veines et venait embraser chaque fibre de son être.

Alors il enfila rapidement son vieux jogging, son t-shirt rongé par les mites et ses chaussures de sport qui, elles, étaient flambant neuves. C'est ainsi paré qu'Harry sortit du dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il remarqua Hermione assise à la table, semblant étudier. Il s'arrêta pour la saluer, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle, et la surpris d'un « bouh » bien placé, murmuré sournoisement derrière son oreille. Elle sursauta violemment, puis le darda de son regard le plus noir, de celle qui n'a pas du tout apprécié la blague.

-Bravo Harry, vraiment très mature.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bon matin, à étudier là toute seule ?

-Je révise les nouveaux sorts que l'on va voir ce mois ci un peu en avance, non mais tu te rends pas compte de la masse de travail qui nous attend cette année, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre dès maintenant.

Et elle se retourna vers son travail sans accorder d'attention à son ami. Et Harry se détourna d'elle un doux sourire aux lèvres. Hermione demeurait à ses cotés en tous temps, que ce soit lors d'un voyage dangereux à la recherche des horcruxes, dans un combat sanglant contre le plus puissant des mages noirs, ou simplement dans son quotidien. Et Harry se demandait vraiment si, finalement, ce n'était pas ce dernier point qui demeurait le plus compliqué. Son amie était extrêmement importante à ses yeux, et son avis faisait loi, ce dernier étant toujours plein de bon sens et de raison. Bien sûr, il arrivait au trio d'or d'être en désaccord, ils se faisaient alors la tête, ne se parlant plus pendant quelques jours, le temps que le manque pointe le bout de son nez et les force à faire la paix.

En se retrouvant de nouveau seul dans le couloir, en tenue de sport, Harry décida d'aller étrenner ses nouvelles chaussures en faisant le tour du château, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, en écoutant du bon vieux rock moldu. La course de si bon matin, sous ce soleil, brulant pour le mois de septembre, qui commençait à poindre, semblait lui donner un sentiment de légèreté et de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne sentait plus ses limites, il se sentait là, comme plongé dans l'instant présent, bien et parfaitement relaxé, à sa place dans l'univers.

Après trois bon quarts d'heure de course Harry, suant et le corps fatigué comme il l'aimait, se décida à rentrer au château. Il était encore tôt, habituellement, il ne serait même pas encore levé. Alors plutôt que de retourner aux appartements Gryffondor il se dirigea au petit carré de verdure de l'autre jour. Après tout, l'endroit était charmant, et il n'appartenait à personne. Il retrouva sans mal l'endroit. Toujours aussi beau, même encore plus avec ce soleil de septembre qui éclairait de sa douce lumière le petit jardin. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où il avait l'autre jour croisé sa Némésis.

Et Malefoy était encore là, mais cette fois allongé dans l'herbe, peut être endormi. Un rayon de soleil passait entre les branches du cerisier à coté de lui, et venait embrasser les traits doux du visage du jeune homme. Il semblait tellement à sa place dans cet endroit. Il serait tombé, doucement, comme une plume le ferait, d'un des rares nuages présents dans le ciel ce matin là, que Harry n'en aurait pas été étonné. Ce garçon blond, qu'il avait détesté, qu'il n'avait pas pu blairer, et avec qui il était prêt à en venir aux mains, lui semblait désormais armé de douceur. L'évolution de Malfoy depuis leur cinquième année ne cessait de le perturber. Comment un gamin si péteux et excécrable pouvait devenir si… Si calme, si doux, si ravissant. Il était presque sûr que le blond devait avoir une odeur sucrée. Un peu comme une barbe à papa ou une pomme d'amour. Mais là il divaguait.

Il se décida à cesser de fixer le blond lorsque ce dernier plissa les paupières, fronçant le nez. Une petite chenille verte grimpait, bon gré mal gré, le long du nez du blond. Et les grimaces qu'effectuait le blond afin de tenter vainement de chasser l'intruse lui donnait vraiment un air adorable. Ce qui acheva de choquer Harry. Un Malfoy n'était sans doute pas adorable. Et il ne devait sans doute même pas effleurer cette idée dangereuse.

Le brun s'assit vivement dans l'herbe, ne craignant pas de réveiller le blond dans sa brusquerie. Après tout le blond dormait comme un bienheureux au beau milieu d'un endroit fréquenté… Enfin qui devait bien être fréquenté parfois. Il est dangereux de se montrer si vulnérable en publique, surtout lorsqu'on a un passé tel que le sien. Le blond devait sans aucun doute avoir un tas de personne le haïssant parmi les élèves de l'école. Et ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas longtemps avant de se venger.

Le Gryffondor se pencha sur le visage de l'adonis ensommeillé, et attrapa la petite bête avec une grande délicatesse, avant de la reposer sur l'herbe.

-Huuummm… Oui Blaize, j'arrive. Vas-y je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, interdit. Le blond ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela aurait pu être un ennemi potentiel qui s'approchait. A quel point pouvait-il être naïf ?

Le brun claqua alors violemment sa main sur le haut du crane du blond. Il allait lui apprendre, lui, à rester sur ses gardes.

-Que ?! Quoi ? Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Cracha le blond, l'air courroucé et le regard lançant des éclairs. Pourquoi tu viens me frapper comme ça ? T'as des problèmes ou quoi ? Non laisse moi deviner, t'en as pas assez et tu veux t'en créer en venant m'emmerder dès le matin. Putain, à quel point peux tu être immature ?

-Je ne fais rien d'immature, Malfoy, mais toi, je ne te pensais pas si idiot. Rétorqua le Gryffon, parvenant à conserver son calme malgré le courroux du blond.

-Oui bien sûr, saint-Potty ne fais jamais rien de mal de toutes façons.

Le silence, pesant, s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et il sembla durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soupire, las.

-Ecoute Malfoy, je ne veux pas d'une dispute avec toi, j'ai conscience que tu n'es plus un fils à papa arrogant.

-Dois-je te remercier ? Répliqua t'il, acide.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Même si tu as changé, tout le monde ici ne le pense pas. Et ils sont tout des dangers potentiels pour toi. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul, endormi, tu es une proie facile comme ça.

Le blond le dévisagea, clairement surpris. Puis un très mince sourire, qu'Harry n'aurait juré avoir vu tant il était peu perceptible, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le blond se tut, et scana calmement le brun.

-Tu essaye de faire la paix Potter ? Très bien. Je vais te l'accorder. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis en paix. Une paix que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Même quand j'étais enfant. Alors oublions nos querelles, et commençons une nouvelle relation. Tu veux ?

Pendant un instant, Harry regarda Malefoy de bas en haut, semblant analyser le comportement du blond.

-D'accord, faisons comme ça alors.

C'est après une poignée de main vigoureuse qu'Harry se releva, bien décidé à rentrer se doucher. C'est dans cette intension qu'il fit le premier pas vers le château, mais se senti tiré en arrière.

-Reviens demain, Potter, n'oublie pas que je te dois une séance de yoga. Et un Malfoy paie toujours ses dettes.

Et c'est sur ces mots que le Serpentard le dépassa, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs de sa maison, sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.

Lors du petit déjeuner ce matin là, Hermione ne fut pas bavarde. Elle mangea, tranquillement, sans se soucier des bêtises de ses comparses Gryffondors. Mais très vite, elle sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la table, pour… Courir rejoindre le petit groupe de Serpentard… Qui semblait justement l'attendre. Ron se coinça un morceau de pain au beurre dans la gorge sous ce spectacle, et toussa violemment, attirant l'attention de tous. Son regard croisa celui légèrement ennuyé de Blaize Zabini, puis celui, vaguement coupable, d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ? Ok on a dit qu'on allait s'entendre avec eux, mais de là à les suivre comme des petits toutous partout ! S'égosilla Ron, reprenant son souffle jusque là coupé.

-C'est vrai que son comportement est étrange… Ajouta Harry.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard de connivence oh oui ! Chacun d'eux deux savait ce qui allait se passer après cela. L'espionnage d'un des membres du trio d'or, n'était pas chose facile, mais hélas parfois nécessaire. Après tout, qui avait des secrets pour ses amis méritait que ceux-ci soient découverts ? Non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, à nouveau moi !

J'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement, maintenant que j'ai vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer.

Alors Saa ikimashô !

La pluie de plumes Chapitre 5 !

Le début des classes ce matin là fut étrange. Vraiment étrange. Déjà, Hermione ne s'était pas assise à côté de Ron et Harry. Fait absolument exceptionnel. Et par-dessus tout, elle n'avait même pas donné la moindre excuse à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'était juste assise entre Blaize et Draco, comme ça, sans prévenir, sans même un pauvre regard pour eux. Ensuite le professeur Slugghorn avait fait une interrogation surprise, qu'Harry et Ron avaient bien entendu foirée vu que leur cerveau commun avait prit la fuite. Plus étrange encore, au baud milieu du cours, Malfoy tomba assoupi sur sa table, et il dut être amené à l'infirmerie par Blaize et Hermione. Avec ces événements, ce furent deux Gryffondors au bord du gouffre qui prirent place à table le midi.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se servir l'entrée que leur lâcheuse d'amie se mit entre eux. Et sans se gêner le moins du monde.

Ron et Harry échangèrent de nouveau un regard lourd de sens. Le « eh, comment on réagit là ? Bien ou mal ? » Sous entendu laissa un poids à la tablée. C'est Hermione qui leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant la parole la première, l'air conspiratrice.

-Ecoutez les garçons, je suis venue vous informer avant que vous ne me pétiez un câble, dit-elle comme une messe basse. Je ne vous abandonne pas, je ne le ferais jamais, et vous le savez pertinemment. Tout comme vous savez que les Serpentard ne sont pas maléfiques. Mais ils ont besoin de moi. Et de ma discrétion. Ce dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui devra absolument rester entre nous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Et le regard qu'elle lança de ses jolis yeux marrons était si déterminé et si sérieux que les deux garçons hochèrent la tête comme un chien de gomme à l'arrière d'une voiture.

-Bien, si vous avez compris, je vous parlerais mieux ce soir. Maintenant vous mangez, et plus de questions.

Les deux garçons sourirent un peu, profitant du caractère maternel de leur amie qui leur avait tant manqué, avec sa fugue.

-Au fait, comment ça s'est passé cette interrogation en potion ? Tu as réussi à t'en sortir Ron ? Et toi Harry ?

-Hermione, interrompit Ron, si tu reviens pour nous parler de la mouise dans laquelle tu nous as laissés ne vient pas te plaindre si je transforme ta purée de carottes en purée de limaces.

Et les trois amis purent finir de déjeuner dans une relativement bonne ambiance, sans prise de têtes, bien que quelques doutes persistent dans la tête des deux garçons.

L'après midi de cours se passa tout à fait normalement, Hermione ayant réintégré leur petit groupe. Cependant, après le dernier cours, elle se dirigea directement vers Zabini et Malfoy. Elle leur adressa quelques mots, après lesquels elle revint vers eux et les intima à la suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la salle sur demande, qu'Hermione avait changée en petit salon cosy pour l'occasion. Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil, tandis que les deux compères échouaient dans le petit canapé.

-Très bien les garçons. Tout d'abord, vous allez devoir prêter serment, que quoi qu'il sera dit dans ce lieu ne sera répété à un tiers.

-D'accord Hermione, nous promettons, dis Harry, quelque peu inquiet par la tournure des événements et l'air angoissé d'Hermione. Raconte-nous tout maintenant.

Elle regarda ses doigts, avant de lever le regard vers eux.

-Je vous préviens, c'est très décousu comme histoire, nous ne possédons pas encore toutes les clés. Un Serpentard est en ce moment soumis à d'étranges phénomènes. L'élève en question n'a absolument pas conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, et a du mal à croire ses amis lorsque ces derniers lui racontent. J'aide les Serpentard de ce groupe à trouver une origine à ces comportements étranges, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, ni même lu quelque chose qui s'y apparente.

Et elle arrêta là son histoire.

-Hermione, tu as conscience que tu ne nous as absolument rien révélé, mis à part qu'il se passait des choses étranges autour d'un Serpentard, souffla Ron, exaspéré par tant de mystère.

-Je sais… mais je ne veux pas vous choquer, ou que vous utilisiez ces informations contre l'élève en question, surtout toi, Ron. J'aimerais, pour continuer, que vous effectuiez un serment inviolable. Que tout ce que je vais dire dans la prochaine demi-heure restera un secret entre nous, et entre le concerné, et que surtout, jamais vous n'utiliserez ces informations pour le blesser. Jurez, ou je ne dis plus rien.

-Un serment inviolable ?! S'écria Ron. T'y vas pas un peu fort là Mione ?

-C'est très sérieux Ron.

-Très bien, faisons le ce serment, et qu'on en finisse. Je ne supporte plus tout ce mystère, craqua Harry. Ron tend ton foutu bras.

Alors, ils effectuèrent le serment selon les termes. Et Hermione parut instantanément rassérénée.

-Il s'agit de Draco. Comme vous avez put le constater, il s'est endormi en cours ce matin, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Ca devient de plus en plus fréquent. Au début ce n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps, et maintenant il ne tient plus la matinée sans s'écrouler.

-Draco devient narcoleptique ? C'est ça ton scoop ? S'étonna Harry.

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas de la narcolepsie. Il se passe des choses… étranges, lors de ces phases de sommeil. Une sorte de… de duvet, se met à pousser, sur son dos. Comme celui des poussins, sauf que celui-ci est totalement blanc, d'un blanc immaculé. Et ce n'est pas tout. Lors de ces phases il émet peu à peu une aura, qui nous empêche de le tirer du sommeil dans lequel il est plongé. Ce qui est inquiétant puisque ses phases deviennent de plus en plus longues avec le temps.

-En effet tout cela est vraiment très étrange.

-C'est tout ce que nous savons. On s'est posé la question, de savoir si il n'était pas sous un mauvais sort, ce n'est pas le cas, ni sous une potion d'ailleurs. On n'a vraiment aucune réelle piste. Alors je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque avec Blaize et Draco. Mais ça ne suffit pas, si on n'avance pas plus vite dans nos recherches… On ne peut même pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer, mais c'est sûrement plus proche de la catastrophe que du miracle.

La mine sombre qu'affichait la brunette attristait profondément Harry, qui se permit un petit baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-T'inquiète pas Mione, on est là nous aussi, ajouta le brun, on va vous aider comme on peut.

Ses propos furent appuyés d'un hochement de tête approbateur de Ron, ce qui rendit à la jeune fille son sourire.

-Merci les garçons, j'ai eu tort de vous faire prêter serment.

Les garçons rirent de bon cœur, elle les connaissait vraiment par cœur, ils auraient adoré garder cette arme sous le coude, à l'occasion elle aurait tout de même put se montrer utile.

Le soir, les garçons accompagnèrent leur amie à la bibliothèque, feuilletant de ci de là quelques bouquins, mais bientôt, ils furent trop fatigués pour continuer et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva encore de bonne heure, et sorti de nouveau du dortoir, seul. Il s'était décidé à rejoindre Malfoy dans son carré de verdure, et il allait lui dire, lui dire qu'il connaissait ses problèmes désormais. Mais il ne voulait pas que le blond puisse prendre cela comme une provocation de sa part, et pour cela, il allait devoir faire attention à ses paroles. Harry se sentait, depuis la veille, comme obsédé par ce mystère. Il voulait absolument découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais plus encore, il souhaitait se rapprocher du blond en lui offrant son aide.

Arrivé dans le petit jardin, il retrouva effectivement le blond assis en tailleur, adossé à un arbre. Il respirait la sérénité, et ses traits étaient parfaitement lisses. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur ce visage de porcelaine.

Harry posa son postérieur à un petit mètre en face du Serpentard, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le blond, passant des ses cheveux d'or fin, aux contours dessinés de ses lèvres. Le blond était d'une splendeur lumineuse, et Harry s'étonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué tant de magnificence bien avant. Il entendit la respiration du blond, et en déduit que celui-ci n'était sans doute pas endormi, bien que ses yeux aient été fermés.

-Alors comme ça, je viens pour toi, et tu m'ignore ? Pas classe du tout ça, pour un Serpentard.

-Potter, je ne t'ignore pas. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ta présence.

Et sur ces mots, le blond ouvrit les paupières, et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux. Harry ressenti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Quel regard incroyable, à la fois incandescent et glacial. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Harry papillonna des yeux, avant de détourner le regard.

-Alors ce cours de yoga ?

-On s'y met. Assied toi en tailleurs, et essaie de faire toucher tes genoux au sol, voilà, comme ça, mais garde le dos bien droit, et la tête haute.

Draco toucha le dos d'Harry, émettant une légère pression afin de l'obliger à se redresser, puis il prit ses mains, et le contact direct entre leurs peaux les fit frissonner de concert. Cependant aucun d'eux ne brisa ce lien ténu, marque de la confiance, mince encore, qu'ils s'accordaient. Draco s'autorisa un sourire, avant de placer correctement les mains du brun sur ses genoux.

-Voilà, comme ça, tu place tes paumes face au ciel. Et maintenant tu ferme les yeux… Inspire, expire…. Doucement.

Harry obéit sans rechigner, se laissant guider par cette voix mélodieuse. Il se trouvait parfaitement détendu aux cotés du Serpentard. Cela le perturba quelques peu, mais il se reprit bien vite, après tout, le blond n'était pas dangereux.

La séance ne dura pas très longtemps, puisqu'au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Draco tomba de sommeil sur l'herbe. Harry ne s'étonna pas. Ce qui, en revanche, le surprit bien plus, ce fut l'aura chaude et transparente qui entoura alors le blond. Il passa délicatement sa main sur le cocon que formait l'aura, et fut surpris de voir sa douceur. Il pouvait définitivement toucher l'aura, la palper, elle était belle et bien tangible.

Il resta assis, près du blond, guettant le moindre élève ou professeur qui aurait pu les surprendre. Mais rien ne vint, et Harry se rasséréna.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le blond papillonna des yeux, et s'étira comme le ferait un chat.

-Tu es toujours là Potter ? Je me suis endormi, pas vrai ? Demanda le blond, d'une voix lassée.

-Oui, j'ai veillé sur toi. Je maintien qu'il n'est pas prudent pour toi de rester seul et assoupi.

-Quelle importance, puisque tu étais là ?

Harry fut choqué par la réponse du blond. Alors comme ça il lui faisait confiance, à lui, son ennemi de toujours ?

-Tu me fais confiance, Malfoy ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir tord en le faisant. Bien que je ne te confierai pas mes devoirs.

-Très dôle Malfoy. Vraiment très drôle.

Et après un sourire goguenard dudit Malfoy, Harry reprit son sérieux.

-Hermione m'a tout expliqué. Et j'ai décidé de vous aider. Avec Ron aussi. Et ce que j'ai vu ce matin ne fait que confirmer cela.

-Et qu'a tu vu au juste, Potter ?

-Tu t'es endormi, d'un coup, et une aura douce et chaude t'a entouré.

Le blond mira le sol, qui semblait d'un coup passionnant. Et ne releva la tête que pour lancer un regard plein de colère au brun.

-Tu as intérêt à garder tout cela pour toi Potter, je n'apprécierai pas que cette histoire remonte aux oreilles de personnes indésirables. Compris ?

-On a fait un serment inviolable, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux me faire confiance, Malfoy.

Draco sembla plus surpris que soulagé de sa révélation.

-Un… Un serment inviolable ? Mais c'est très dangereux… Vous les Gryffondors, vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect pour votre propre vie…

Le rire qui s'ensuivit rassura le brun, le blond était soulagé, et n'était pas en train de lui chercher des poux. Tout allait pour le mieux.

-Hermione m'a aussi dit qu'il te poussait un duvet sur le dos… Tu ne voudrais pas me le montrer ? Pour les besoins de l'enquête bien sûr…

-Oui, « pour l'enquête »…. Je vais te le montrer, mais ce sera la seule et unique fois.

Le blond n'attendit pas plus avant d'ôter son haut de lin blanc, et de se retourner. Harry pris le temps d'admirer la magnifique constitution du blond, son torse était pâle et imberbe, finement musclé, vraiment magnifique puis il regarda le dos que le blond lui présentait. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'immonde, de dégoutant. Mais au final, le duvet était fin et homogène, faisant un V décroissant du haut du dos vers le bas du dos, et se finissant au milieu de celui-ci. Rien de bien affolant. Il était d'un blanc immaculé, tellement pur qu'Harry pensa à une colombe. Le brun ressenti un besoin irrépressible de toucher le duvet, et n'y résista pas. Lorsque sa main toucha pour la première fois le duvet doux de Malfoy, Harry arrêta de respirer, un courant électrique le traversant de part en part. C'était tellement intime, de caresser comme ça le dos d'une autre personne, avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse, mais c'était tellement bon qu'Harry ne voulait pas arrêter. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond avait fermé les yeux, semblant se délecter de la sensation, il se permit un léger sourire. Ils avaient vraiment mis leur haine de coté, s'ils parvenaient à l'exploit de se toucher ainsi, sans honte et sans gêne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry devant l'air bienheureux du blond.

-C'est une zone très sensible. La moindre caresse est décuplée… Arrête s'il te plait, avant que ça ne devienne gênant.

Harry retira donc sa main, à regret. Mais il la remit instantanément.

-Je ne veux pas être désagréable, Potter, mais quand je te dis d'arrêter, tu arrête. Dit le blond, sans pourtant esquisser le moindre geste.

-C'est pas ça, mais je sens des petits point durs qui semblent percer ta peau. C'est très étrange. Essaye de toucher par toi-même tu verras.

Draco se mit à se tortiller afin de pouvoir toucher son dos, aidé par Harry, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il se figea d'effroi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Sa peau était un peu déformée à deux endroits, juste sous ses deux épaules. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?

-Oh putain, c'est quoi encore cette merde ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir ! Désolée pour la date approximative de sortie… Je n'ai pas d'excuses je sais. J'espère que ça ne vous empêcheras pas d'apprécier tout de même. Comme vous le savez c'est un HPxDM, mais je ne sais pas si la vitesse de rapprochement entre les deux loupiots est bien ou si vraiment je prend trop mon temps… donc si ça vous gêne vraiment dites le moi.

Bisous bonne lecture.

* * *

La pluie de plumes chapitre 6

« Réunion d'urgence ce midi 12h45, salle sur demande, soyez discrets »

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy reçurent ce mot lors du premier cours par leurs amis respectifs, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Ils se ressaisirent bien vite en voyant l'air grave de Draco et Harry.

L'heure de la rencontre arriva rapidement, et les deux groupes d'élèves se faufilèrent dans la salle sur demande tels des agents secrets, en parvenant à n'éveiller les soupçons de personne.

-Pfou… Bon c'est quoi cette merde ? On n'a pas idée de m'empêcher d'aller manger comme ça ! Manger c'est sacré vous savez ? S'exclama Ron dès que tout le monde fut là.

-On ne t'oblige pas à participer, Weasley, du moment que tu te tais, tu peux partir librement, répondit calmement le blond.

Hermione s'empressa de fourrer un gâteau dans la bouche de son ami roux afin d'éviter à ce dernier de sortir d'autres bêtises du genre, qui ne seraient certainement pas appréciées des Serpentard. Ce qui fonctionna bizarrement très facilement, puisque le roux se posa dans un fauteuil sans rechigner d'avantage, grignotant ses gâteaux, il semblait même avoir un peu de rouge aux joues…

-Les garçons, il serait temps de nous expliquer les raisons de cette réunion d'urgence, intervint Hermione de nouveau.

-Oui… Ce matin, Harry a assisté à une de mes… Siestes impromptues. Et à mon réveil, il a remarqué que mon duvet était devenu… Encore plus étrange, expliqua Draco.

Et sur ces mots, le blond enleva dans un geste souple son pull, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Draco, tu ne compte quand même pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde ? S'étouffa presque Parkinson.

-T'as une autre solution peut être ?

-Pourquoi le montrer à tous… Si seuls nous le voyons, ça devrait suffire, pas besoin de te donner en spectacle…

-Pansy, je suis reconnaissant de ton intérêt, mais il est nécessaire que tout le monde puisse voir, au cas où que quelqu'un pense à une nouvelle piste… Tu comprends ?

En disant cela, Draco s'était approché de Pansy et se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, leurs regards plongeants l'un dans l'autre. Harry eu un serrement au cœur à cette image. Pourquoi cette fille était si soucieuse de qui pourrait voir le *sublime* corps de Malfoy ? Etaient-ils en couple ? Cette interrogation devint de plus en plus forte dans le crâne du survivant… Malfoy avait une copine ? Cette fille ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu le blond s'afficher avec une quelconque conquête. Cette pensée rembrunit le sauveur, qui se mit sans le vouloir à faire la gueule.

C'est pourtant le moment que choisis Draco pour ôter sa chemise complètement, dévoilant son torse d'albâtre, et ses muscles ciselés. Harry laissa glisser son regard sur toute la surface ainsi exposé, et fit un pas instinctif vers le blond. Il vit Pansy passer sa main, lentement, sur les contours des muscles du blond, allant jusqu'à effleurer le ventre plat et ferme. Le regard qu'elle lançait au blond était sans équivoque, brulant de désir. Mais le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour à cette vision, il s'approcha de la Serpentard et se saisit violemment de sa main baladeuse.

Lorsqu'il eu écarté suffisamment la main coupable du torse pur, Harry releva la tête pour ne rencontrer que des regards choqués. Il rougit fortement et relâcha la main de Parkinson. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, devant tout le monde. Ils vont tous croire qu'il a un problème… C'est Blaise qui mit fin à son embarras en se raclant la gorge, rameutant l'attention sur lui.  
-Bien que les délires de Potter soient toujours aussi divertissants, il serait peut être temps de s'intéresser au vrai problème, le dos de Draco.

L'attention de tous se déporta de nouveau pour se poser sur le blond, qui toujours torse nu, patientait docilement.

Il se tourna doucement, présentant son dos à tous. Ron cessa de manger tant son choc était grand. Harry lui écarta un peu plus Parkinson avant de s'approcher. Cependant, Blaise et Hermione furent plus rapides et avaient déjà enfouis leurs mains dans le duvet du blond.

-C'est moi ou ton duvet est plus épais ? Remarqua Hermione.

-C'est quoi ces petites croutes… T'en as trois, de chaque coté… C'est vraiment trop bizarre, s'exclama le métis.

Harry s'approcha et enfoui sa main en même temps que Pansy, et le frisson lui parcourut de nouveau l'échine. Il pourrait très vite devenir addict à cette sensation. Lorsqu'il sentit les bosses dans le dos de Draco, Harry eu du mal à déglutir. Elles étaient bien plus prononcées que ce matin. Et désormais, il y en avait trois paires.

-Malfoy… Ca a encore évolué depuis ce matin…. Murmura Harry.

-Comment ça « ce matin » ? Interrogea Pansy en baissant la voix elle aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble au juste ?

Malfoy et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence, bien décidés à garder secrètes leurs rencontres matinales.

C'est au moment précis ou leurs regards se détachèrent que Draco s'affala de tout son poids sur Harry, avant de s'écrouler à genoux, tremblant. Blaise se précipita pour l'aider à allonger le blond sur le grand canapé de la salle.

Le blond se tordait de douleur, et son front dégoulinait de sueur, collant quelques mèches blondes au passage. Cela donnait au blond un air fragile, qui poussa Harry à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond afin de lui frotter le crâne en un geste réconfortant. C'était étrange de voir Malfoy comme ça, empli de douleurs. Un spectacle qu'Harry aurait payé cher pour voir il y a quelques années, mais actuellement il n'avait qu'un seul désir : ne plus voir cette souffrance déchirer les doux traits du visage de sa Némésis.

Pourtant la douleur sembla aller de mal en pis, puisque le blond devenait de plus en plus virulent. Et dans un cri de douleur, du sang jaillit du dos du blond et vint tacher le canapé blanc sur lequel était posé Draco. Blaise, les larmes aux yeux, voulu retourner le blond pour voir l'état du dos du blond, mais sa main fut violement rejetée par le cocon blanc qui apparut pour envelopper le blond.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu ce cocon, il parvenait facilement à passer sa main à travers et à voir le blond à travers. Désormais, il se tenait face à une surface complètement imperméable et opaque.

On ne voyait plus rien du blond, on ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais au moins, Harry entendait sa respiration, qui était désormais calme et régulière. Au moins, le blond ne semblait plus souffrir.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ça ? Ron, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

-On dirait bien que son dos n'est pas la seule chose qui empire. Il serait peut être temps de prévenir Macgonagall. Intervint Hermione.

Tous acquiescèrent, bien que sachant pertinemment que le principal intéressé serait peu heureux de cette décision.

Harry, Ron et Pansy restèrent à veiller sur Draco pendant que Blaise et Hermione allaient chercher leur professeure.

Harry s'assit en tailleur à coté du cocon blanc. Ce dernier était un peu brillant, illuminé de l'intérieur. Le brun passé lentement sa main le long de la surface lisse et dure. Elle chauffait un petit peu, ce qui le réconforta un peu. Ce cocon lui faisait un peu peur. Et si le blond était prisonnier pour l'éternité ? Et s'il mutait à l'intérieur ? Et s'il mourrait ? Toutes ces angoisses tournaient dans la tête d'Harry, le rendant confus. Depuis quand exactement le destin de Draco Malfoy l'inquiétait' il. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre que cela datait du jour ou il avait pris la décision de devenir l'ami du blond, mais ce serait se mentir. Lorsqu'il avait appris le destin de la famille de Draco après la guerre, il s'était demandé si le blond allait bien, et même lors de la guerre, alors qu'il avait bien d'autres soucis, il se demandait fréquemment si le blond survivait avec son immonde maître, et s'il ne lui faisait pas vivre les pires sévices imaginables. Il pouvait même se rappeler que lors de leur cinquième année, il avait eu peur que le blond ne fasse des tentatives de suicides en cachettes, le blond avait tant maigris, et s'était tant renfermé sur lui-même cette année là, qu'Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à cette possibilité, avant de se rappeler que le blond était un Malfoy.

Harry soupira de résignation, décidemment, ses sentiments envers le blond n'étaient jamais clairs.

Il cessa de caresser le cocon, afin de pouvoir y poser son oreille. Et c'est là qu'il entendit ce son fabuleux qui le rasséréna : le son des battements de cœur du blond. Le rythme était lent et régulier, et en écoutant bien, il percevait aussi la respiration profonde du blond. Il devait sans doute être en train de dormir bien au chaud. Cette pensée enleva un poids des épaules d'Harry que le brun n'avait pas senti jusqu'ici.

C'est alors que Macgonagall entra dans la salle sur demande, accompagnée de Blaise et Hermione.

-Par Godric ! C'était donc vrai ?! Il y a un élève là-dessous ?

Tous hochèrent positivement de la tête. La professeure leur attitra vite des tâches : Hermione devait aller chercher le professeur Slughorn, et Blaise madame Pomfresh. Ron devait aller chercher la toute nouvelle professeure de dcfm qui venait à peine d'arriver et Pansy le professeur Flitwick. Harry quant à lui devait s'assurer que tous parvenaient à pénétrer la salle sur demande sans se faire repérer.

Tout ce petit monde fut vite réuni autour du cocon, ne manquait que la prof de dcfm et son accompagnateur.

Madame Pomfresh ne fut d'aucune utilité, puisqu'à part dire qu'il était encore en vie vu qu'on entendait sa respiration elle ne put s'avancer sur rien.

Le professeur Slughorn jura qu'aucune potion ne pouvait produire de tels effets, que ce soit pour le dos de Draco ou pour son cocon.

Le professeur de sortilèges ne put guère dire mieux. On n'avait jamais vu un sort pareil. D'emprisonnement oui, mais un tel cocon jamais.

L'angoisse montait d'un cran à chaque fois, l'issue semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus.

C'est alors qu'une raie de lumière illumina la pièce. Une jeune femme, avec un corps sublimement voluptueux, entra dans la salle. Ses longs cheveux d'un rose pastel virevoltaient autour d'elle, et son tailleur bleu marine lui donnait l'air sérieux que son mignon visage peinait à lui donner. Elle fut suivie de Ron, et c'est ainsi qu'Harry en déduit qu'il s'agissait de leu nouveau professeur de dcfm.

-Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Uriel. Je viens juste de poser mes bagages, que se passe-t-il ?

La situation fut brièvement expliquée à la jeune femme. Et ses prunelles d'un bleu si clair qu'il paraissait presque blanc, se posèrent sur le cocon.

Et d'un coup, la jeune professeure se mit à pleurer, se redressant face au cocon, et avançant par petits pas vers lui. Une fois qu'elle l'atteint, elle se baissa, et s'allongea sur le cocon de tout son long. Elle semblait sur le point de se fondre dans le cocon, mais à la place, elle l'enserra comme on enserrerait un ami de longue date que l'on revoit après des années : avec émotion, et soulagement.

Harry ne dit absolument rien et retint son souffle lorsque le cocon se mit à briller plus fort encore. Il brillait tellement fort que toute la pièce était habillée de blanc et que regarder le cocon était douloureux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Uriel lâcha le cocon et essuya ses larmes. Elle respira un bon coup pour se redonner constance, et parla.

-Désolée si ce spectacle vous trouble… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cela. Mais si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe, je peux peut être vous éclairer.

Elle se tourne vers le professeur Macgonagall.

-Madame, dois-je parler devant tout le monde ou bien souhaitez vous être mise au courant avant ?

-Vous pouvez parler mademoiselle, ces personnes sauront tenir leurs langues.

Uriel pris une grande inspiration, et commença.

-Ceci est un cocon. Il en a l'aspect, mais aussi la fonction. L'élève à l'intérieur est en train de subir de grands changements. Qu'ils soient physiques ou psychiques. Il faut le laisser dedans, ne pas essayer de l'y en sortir de force, ça pourrait causer des dommages irréparables. C'est comme une seconde naissance pour nous autres.

-Vous autres ? Demanda Slughorn. Êtes-vous comme monsieur Malfoy ? Avez-vous subit cette… transformation ?

-Oui, je suis exactement comme lui. Et j'ai subit cette étape pour le moins… traumatisante lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans. Nous sommes frères en quelques sortes….

Et sur ces mots elle embrassa le cocon. Celui-ci réagit en brillant d'autant plus.

-Qu'êtes vous donc ?

-Nous sommes des Séraphins.

A suivre…

Bon j'ai écrit ça cette nuit, et j'ai vraiment avancé dans la direction que je souhaitais, alors j'espère que ça vous plait.

Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Séraphin, je vous conseille le fabuleux manga de Seishi Kishimoto, _Satan 666_. Si vous n'avez pas la foi, on va dire que les séraphins sont « en quelques sortes » des anges, avec trois paires d'ailes et des vertus propres à leurs noms.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière publication, je sais. Je suis en vacances, et mon copain travaille, ce qui fait que la nuit j'ai le temps d'écrire. Mais la vrai raison est surtout que j'ai trouvé hier une review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur et qui m'a donné très envie d'écrire.

Alors merci aux rares qui m'en laisse, et je vous promets de me dépêcher le plus possible pour reposter.

Bonne lecture !

_Ps : je ne relis pas mes chapitres avant de les poster, alors si il y a quelques fautes, tachez de les ignorer du mieux que vous le pouvez, et désolée._

La pluie de plumes chapitre 7 :

Depuis que Draco s'était enfermé dans son cocon dans la salle sur demande, il n'en était pas sorti. Le temps passait, et cela faisait maintenant huit jours que cette situation durait. Le cocon avait été transporté dans un lieu tenu secret par les professeurs, et bien entendu, aucun élève, sans exception, n'avait eu le droit de rendre visite.

A la table des vert et argent, les amis de Draco devenaient de plus en plus sombre. Ce midi, il avait même vu Pansy quitter la table en pleurant, vite rattrapée par Blaise.

Cet événement avait réussi à mettre en lumière un trait Serpentard qui avait jusque là été très bien caché : les serpentard apparaissaient comme étant des êtres très fidèles en amitié, et prêts à se serrer les coudes si besoin est.

Harry avait toujours vu Crabbe et Goyle comme les larbins de Malfoy, sans doute payés par le père de celui-ci pour le protéger. Mais au final, il ne connaissait rien de leur intimité. Avec de l'imagination, et avec ce qu'il pouvait désormais observer, Harry était en mesure de penser à une possibilité que les serpentard soient des êtres humains qui pouvaient se révéler sympathiques et amicaux.

Blaise séchait de plus en plus souvent les cours, et Pansy semblait faire de même dès que l'occasion se présentait, Hermione, elle ne ratait aucun cours, mais dès que ceux-ci étaient terminés, elle s'éclipsait aussi vite que faire se peut.

Harry et Ron n'eurent qu'à se consulter quelques millièmes de seconde pour décider de commencer leurs recherches à la bibliothèque.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils trouvèrent dès leur première tentative.

Hermione était attablée avec Pansy, toutes deux ayant devant elle une pile immense de vieux bouquins, rebutant aux yeux d'Harry. Mais au vu de leurs airs profondément inspirés, il se doutait que ses recherches n'étaient pas pour le professeur de charme, de sortilèges, ni un quelconque autre, mais bel et bien pour le bel éphèbe blond endormi dans un coin du château.

-Hey… Murmura Harry en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là toutes les deux ?

-On fait des recherches… Pour Draco. On doit en découvrir plus sur les séraphins. Répondit Pansy, la tête ne se relevant pas du bouquin qu'elle lisait.

-Ah ouais… Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-D'après le peu d'informations que l'on a pu trouver, déclara Hermione, et bien que les livres en parlant soient relativement nombreux, les séraphins seraient des êtres magiques, qui obtiennent une entité… lumineuse lors de leur maturité magique, qui varie selon l'individu. On a peu d'informations précises sur ces êtres car, selon de très anciens manuscrits égyptiens, une guerre a éclaté dans la cité qui contenait les entités lumineuses. La plupart des manuscrits ont brulés, et les entités se sont évaporées avant de réapparaitre en temps de paix dans un autre lieu. Un système d'autoprotection je suppose. Les êtres comme Draco sont à la base des êtres magiques tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, qui ont été infectés par une entité lors de leur maturité, car l'âme du receveur et celle de l'entité sont très fortement compatibles et sont entrées en résonnance… C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer des livres de la bibliothèque et de ceux de la réserve.

-Ouah… Alors Malfoy est devenu quoi… Un être de lumière ? Questionna Ron, la bouche pendante.

-Non… C'est un séraphin. Sa durée de vie ne semble pas s'être allongée plus qu'un sorcier normal, répondit Hermione.  
-Vous avez raison Miss Granger, dix point de plus pour Griffondor, clama soudainement la professeur de dcfm. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point les livres peuvent être utiles parfois.

-Madame Uriel ! Auriez-vous des nouvelles de Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

-Il va très bien. Il est encore plongé en pleine métamorphose, mais j'espère qu'il pourra bientôt se réveiller et retourner en cours. Vous pourrez le voir lorsqu'il sera reposé, pas avant, compris ?

Le regard noir qui accompagna la fin de phrase de leur professeur leur firent tous hocher la tête de concert.

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Pansy entraina une vague crispation chez Harry. Pourquoi cette idiote devait-elle s'en faire autant pour Malfoy ? C'était de plus en plus louche cette histoire. Harry pourrait mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'était véritablement passé des choses entre ces deux là. Penser au sublime blond touchant le corps… Banal de Parkinson lui donna un frisson, mais celui là de dégout.

-Hey les filles, j'ai passé le quatrième étage à la loupe, aucune trace de Dra….Co, Blaise s'interrompit dans sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua leur professeure au milieu du groupe d'élève.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Le soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Ginny Weasley, se reposaient dans leur salle commune. Hermione s'amusait à poser des questions de cours à ses deux meilleurs amis pendant que Ginny regardait Harry, l'air rêveur, à la lumière douce du feu dans l'âtre.

Cependant Harry avait ses pensées toutes tournées vers Draco. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette histoire d'entité lumineuse, et surtout pourquoi une entité soi-disant pure aurait choisie Draco Malfoy. Le blond n'était pas un ange. Certes le blond avait une apparence des plus angéliques qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, mais cela n'était pas le cas de sa personnalité.

-Pourquoi Malfoy ? S'exclama soudain Harry.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parle Harry ? Demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas l'exclamation soudaine de son ami, qui coupa la conversation aussi nettement qu'un katana une feuille de papier.

-Malfoy… Pourquoi diable a-t-il été infecté ? C'est incompréhensible ? Sa personnalité est tout sauf angélique.

-Harry… De ce que j'ai compris, l'entité lumineuse n'est pas parfaite, elle correspond à certains traits de personnalité… Que Draco devait posséder… Et qui font de lui un être susceptible d'être plus angélique que nous. Expliqua Hermione en posant ses cours au sol, et en vérifiant que personne d'autre n'écoutait cette conversation. La beauté déjà est un trait indispensable, et Draco est plus que beau… Tu dois admettre que sa beauté est indéniable et qu'elle a quelque chose d'angélique, de lumineux et d'apaisant.

-Heu… oui, peut être bien… Répondit Harry, les joues rougissant au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son amie.

-Des traits que tu ne penserais pas nécessaires pour attirer l'entité le sont pourtant… Comme par exemple l'instinct, l'indépendance, la science… et même parfois le sexe… Tout dépend de l'entité qui a infecté Draco. Celle-ci aura forcement une grande relation avec ce qu'est Draco…

Harry finit de rougir aux derniers mots d'Hermione. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus compliqué à comprendre.

-Dis Harry, pourquoi on ne trouverait pas Malfoy grâce à ta carte des maraudeurs ? Demanda Ron soudainement, pas troublé d'un pouce par la révélation d'Hermione.

-Oui ! S'exclama la brunette. Va vite la chercher Harry.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans attendre, un peu déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et tout seul. Après tout, il avait songé pendant des heures lors de son ennui quotidien en cours à ou pouvait bien se cacher le blond.

Une fois revenu avec l'objet du délit, Harry se rassit aux côtés de ses amis et ouvrit la carte. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent Draco dans l'ancien appartement de Rogue, désormais inhabité puisque Slugghorn lui a préféré le confort d'une chambre dans les étages.

Seulement, Draco n'était pas seul, dans la même pièce se trouvait le nom du professeur Uriel.

-Sans doute doivent-ils veiller sur lui jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa métamorphose, conclut Hermione. Ce soir nous ne pourrons rien faire, allons plutôt nous coucher.

Et tous se mirent en route vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, mille et une questions le taraudant. Quelles qualités chez Malfoy avaient bien pu attirer l'entité ? Quelle était sa relation avec Parkinson ? Quel serait le résultat de sa métamorphose ? Harry s'imagina un Draco ailé, encore plus beau et plus inaccessible que ce qu'il était auparavant, si faire se peut (ce dont Harry doutait grandement).

Au bout d'un certain temps à gigoter dans son lit, Harry n'en pouvait plus, et décida de sortir discrètement du dortoir. A pas de loup, il atteignit la salle commune, munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des maraudeurs.

Il ouvrit sa carte, se voilant la face sur ses véritables intentions en se disant qu'il cherchait jusque quelqu'un à l'autre bout du château à qui il pourrait faire la conversation.

Il fait semblant un instant d'être déçu en ne voyant personne d'autre qu'un préfet poufsouffle et les fantômes dans les couloirs du château. C'est alors qu'il se décida à vérifier le cachot dans lequel se trouvait Draco.

Pour le moment, il était seul, aucun professeur ne veillait sur le blond, bien que Miss Uriel dorme dans sa chambre de l'autre coté du couloir.

Harry, poussé par une obsession aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, et traversa le château d'une traite jusqu'à atteindre les cachots.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ouvrit magiquement la porte qui le séparait du blond endormi, et la referma soigneusement avant d'avancer dans la pièce.

La pièce était lumineuse, non pas à cause de son faible éclairage à la bougie, mais à cause du cocon scintillant qui se trouvait posé au milieu de la pièce.

Harry s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée du cocon, après tout, si le blond dormait, il sera mal venu pour lui de le réveiller.

Arrivé à son niveau, Harry n'osa plus respirer, une odeur douce de vie se dégageait du couffin blanc. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, enfin, et se délecta de l'arôme, qui lui rappela le coin de verdure ou il avait cru pouvoir prendre l'habitude de rencontrer Draco. Ca sentait les plantes vertes et le musc. Cette odeur frappa Harry jusqu'au plus profonde de son être, et il souhaita s'approcher encore plus près de sa source.

Ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir plus encore. Il s'accroupit à coté, et colla son front à la matière lisse et chaude.

Désormais il entendait le bruit du cœur et de la respiration régulière du blond, mais il sentait les pulsations cardiaques du blond sur sa peau. Il colla la paume de sa main sur le dessus, et constata que la sensation y était encore plus perceptible.

Ses sens étaient complètement absorbés par ce cocon. Ses yeux ne voyaient que la douce lumière qui s'en dégageait, son nez ne sentait que les douces fragrances masculine qu'il émettait, ses mains recevaient les pulsations régulières de cette représentation brute de la vie, son ouïe était entièrement consacrée à la mélodie que produisait le blond, ne manquait que son gout.

Et là germa l'idée folle dans la tête du Gryffondor. Il ne prit même pas la peine de consulter son cerveau avant de la réaliser. Il pencha son visage au plus près du cocon, et posa ses lèvres dessus. L'appréhension le gagna tout à coup. Il serait le premier à gouter, à compléter le puzzle des cinq sens. Il acheva son ambition en sortant précautionneusement le bout de sa langue. Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec la surface blanche, il fut saisi un instant.

Comme l'odeur le laissait présager, le gout était doux. Comme un bonbon aux fruits et aux pétales de roses. Mais l'arrière gout était plus corsé, sans être désagréable. Un gout qui convenait tellement parfaitement à Harry qu'il se demanda un instant si il ne devait pas tout simplement lécher entièrement le cocon afin de libérer Draco.

Perdu dans ses pensées dénuées de sens, Harry n'entendit pas le fin craquement qu'émit le cocon. Il ne remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange que lorsqu'un crissement suraigu ainsi qu'une lumière aveuglante envahirent la pièce. Il dut se boucher les oreilles tant le bruit était douloureux, et fermer les yeux tant la lumière était brulante.

Il ne put les rouvrir qu'un temps plus tard, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

Là, devant lui, reposait un Draco entièrement nu, le corps fin et musclé à la fois. Trois paires d'alies dépassaient de son dos. Une paire venait surmonter sa tête en une sorte de corolle, une autre venait couvrir ses mollets et ses pieds, tandis que la dernière battait lascivement l'air, semblant vouloir prendre son envol sans réellement tenter de le faire.

Harry était fasciné par cette vision. Effectivement, Malfoy avait tout d'un ange à cet instant. Sa beauté était irréelle, certainement pas humaine.

Un bruit à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Leur professeure de dcfm se tenait là, coite, et le regard larmoyant.

-C'est vraiment un spectacle fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, ne souhaitant sans doute pas briser l'instant. Approche doucement et aide-moi à le réveiller. Frictionne doucement sa poitrine, comme tu le ferais d'un nouveau né. Il faut l'aider à respirer l'air impur de ce monde, maintenant qu'il est né.

Harry obéit sans demander quoique ce soit. Il frictionna doucement le torse du blond, ses frictions s'apparentant parfois plus à des caresses. Draco avait le torse si doux… C'était véritablement magique. Plus magique encore que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris dans cette école.

Et l'instant fatidique du réveil complet arriva. Penché sur le torse du blond, Harry put observer ses traits se tordre, avant qu'il ne se mette à se crisper et enfin, à ouvrir ses yeux.

Et c'est lorsque ses yeux d'un gris irréel s'ouvrirent sur lui qu'Harry compris pourquoi c'était Malfoy, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Car le blond était tout simplement parfait, dans tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, même dans ses imperfections.

Pourtant, c'est aussi à cet instant qu'Harry se mit à pleurer.

_A suivre …_


End file.
